Sentimientos escondidos
by Apheront
Summary: Una noche basta para decirlo y expresarlo todo. Blu se había guardado sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, pero Perla hará que los libere para aliviar el corazón de Blu.


**Hola... Bueno hice este One-Shot para despejarme un momento y porque me llegó la idea de la nada, y para los que sigan mi fic de "Un rastro de plumas azules" perdon por no haber actualizado pero he estado un poco ocupado y la idea de este One-Shot no me dejaba tranquilo así que me di la libertad de escribirlo en mis tiempos libres, y pues en todo caso esta narrado por Perla, este es mi primer fic en primera persona y bueno espero les guste.**

* * *

Toda la tribu está celebrando, la música suena, las aves bailan y cantan, Blu y yo nos divertimos como los demás, bailando al ritmo de la música, Bia, Tiago y Carla se divierten con otros de los niños de la tribu, son estos momentos los que me hacen sentir tan afortunada de haber conocido a Blu.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Perla?- Me preguntó Blu mientras bailábamos.

-Cómo no divertirme cuando estoy contigo- Le respondí besándolo en la mejilla. Sus pasos de baile siempre me divierten, se ve tan tierno cuando algo le sale mal o cuando trata de inventar algo nuevo.

-Debo admitirlo Perla, ni siquiera en Río nos divertíamos tanto como aquí- Me dijo mientras me tomaba por la espalda.

-No eras así en Río- Le dije en un tono burlón, el solo me sonrió y seguimos bailando hasta el cansancio. Duramos bailando hasta que en un momento la música se detuvo, fue algo repentino, todos nos preguntábamos que estaba pasando.

-Como sabrán han pasado ya 3 meses desde que mi querida Perla regresó a casa- Llegó diciendo mi padre, no esperaba que fuera a decir eso frente a todos.

-Al igual que han pasado 3 meses desde que un ave muy particular se unió a la tribu- Dijo con un tono un tanto sarcástico, era obvio que hablaba de Blu, quien por cierto se apenó al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

-Solo quiero decirles a ambos…- Papá empezaba a acercarse a nosotros, empezaba a sentirme un poco nerviosa en ese momento, no sabía que esperar hasta que papá nos tomó a ambos con sus alas.

-Bienvenidos a casa- Dijo finalmente, lo abrasé casi al instante, esa noche estaba siendo la mejor de mi vida, pero algo llamó mi atención, después de abrazar a papá miré a Blu, pero se veía algo raro, estaba sonriendo pero se algo decaído.

-¿Blu?... ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté algo preocupada, al escucharme casi pareció que Blu despertó de un transe.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien solo… (Bostezo) algo cansado, es todo- Me respondió con una sonrisa, pero aun así lograba notar ese cambio en su actitud.

-Si quieres podemos irnos- Dije creyendo que sería lo mejor.

-¿Qué? No, solo estoy algo cansado, pero aun podemos seguir divirtiéndonos- Yo solo asentí, y me acerqué a él, la música volvió a sonar, esta vez era más lenta, así que lo tomé de los hombros y comenzamos a bailar a ese ritmo, por alguna razón no podía verlo a los ojos, así que terminé abrazándolo para evitar verlo, no sabía que era ese sentimiento, solo me sentía extraña, durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo bailamos hasta que avanzó más la noche y era hora de regresar al nido, de camino tuvimos que llevar cargados a los niños. Al llegar el nido acomodé a Bia y a Tiago en el nido, Blu se encargó de Carla para luego besar a Bia y asegurarse de que Tiago estuviera dormido.

-Se ven tan tiernos cuando están dormidos- Dijo él con una voz algo adormilada, yo solo sonreí y me acerqué a él aun pensando en lo que había pasado en la fiesta, pero preferí no preguntarle otra vez, pues seguramente no me diría. Al estar detrás de él bostecé ligeramente, él volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dormir- me dijo tomándome con un ala, yo solo me acomodé en su pecho.

-Descansa Blu-

-Buenas noches Perla- Fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida.

Empecé a despertarme al sentir algo de frío, al abrir los ojos lo primero que noté fue la ausencia de Blu, miré en todas direcciones dentro del nido, hasta que lo vi fuera sobre una rama, no pude evitar sentir algo de preocupación, se veía algo triste. Me levanté y salí del nido, el cielo estaba nublado y hacía una corriente de aire que tornaba el ambiente algo frío, ignorando el clima, me acerqué a Blu lentamente, hasta que estuve detrás de él.

-¿Blu?- Le pregunté algo confundida.

-Perla… Espero no haberte despertado- Me respondió sorprendido.

-No, no… Solo que me preocupo verte aquí- Le dije mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-Oh… Lo siento, tenía problemas para dormir y salí aquí a despejarme un momento- Me dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, en ese momento supe que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado en la fiesta, no quería preguntarle de nuevo pero realmente me estaba preocupando.

-¿Solo eso?...- Le pregunté con más seriedad.

-Sí… Solo eso…- Al escuchar eso realmente me molesté, odiaba que me mintiera o me ocultara cosas

–Blu… Ya basta, te conozco sé que algo te pasa ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?- Pregunté con tristeza, él se quedó congelado sin decir nada, solo mirándome, yo ya no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía, después de un silencio que parecía eterno Blu suspiró y me miró algo deprimido.

-Tiene que ver con lo que dijo tu padre… Es decir, no es que no me guste estar aquí, te tengo a ti, a los niños, y cientos de aves iguales a mí… Solo… sentí algo de nostalgia por mi viejo hogar…- Al escuchar eso, no pude evitar sentirme el ave más cruel del mundo, estaba reclamándole a Blu solo porque extrañaba su hogar.

-Hay Blu… Te dije que iríamos a Río en verano- Dije para intentar remediar lo que había hecho.

-No me refiero a Río si no a… Mi viejo, viejo hogar- Me dijo Blu entre suspiros.

-Oh… Te refieres a Minnesota…- Dije tratando de asimilar un poco la situación.

-Sí… Crecí en ese lugar, durante 15 años solo conocía esa parte del mundo y no lo sé… Este clima me recuerda un poco a los inviernos que pasaba ahí, acurrucado con Linda, las galletas, el chocolate caliente, todo… Claro el clima era el triple de frío… A veces extraño eso…- Me explicaba Blu, aunque no entendía que eran varias de las cosas que extrañaba, sabía que era ese sentimiento, yo misma lo pasé cuando creí haber perdido a mi familia por completo. Blu me contó todas sus experiencias en Minnesota, lo menos que podía hacer por él era sonreír y escucharlo.

-Lo siento… No quería que te preocuparas por cosas así… Por estas tonterías… Solo me durará un poco…- Terminó diciéndome, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, comenzó a llover, Blu rápidamente me cubrió con sus alas y me miró con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir segura, esa sonrisa que me demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que nos conocimos siempre se ha preocupado por mí.

Regresamos al nido a secarnos, o bueno a que Blu se secara, gracias a él yo solo me moje unas cuantas plumas, después de eso una vez más me sonrió, estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero yo no lo dejé.

-Blu… Todo eso que me dijiste… No son tonterías… Yo me sentía igual cuando me separe de mi familia…-Le dije acercándome a él.

-Pero lo tuyo sí está justificado… Perdiste a tu familia, yo… Solo extraño un lugar- Me respondió intentando hacer parecer sus problemas menores a los míos.

-No solo es que extrañes eso Blu… Desde que somos pareja siempre has puesto mis problemas sobre los tuyos, en varias ocasiones me has ocultado uno o muchos problemas para atender los míos, y a veces simplemente ignoras eso… ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando estas mal? Esperaba que hicieras a un lado esa idea hace mucho… Esperaba que confiaras en que no tomaría tus problemas como mínimos…- Le dije sintiéndome algo triste, pues a veces eso me hacía sentir que no confiaba en mí, Blu se me quedó viendo, podía reconocer la culpa en su rostro, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no quería que se sintiera mal por mí si eso implicaba hacer a un lado lo que él sentía.

-Blu… Se trata de lo que sientes aquí- Le dije señalando su corazón con una de mis alas –No de lo que crees aquí- Le volví a decir, esta vez señalando su cabeza, le sonreí tiernamente, el solamente me miró por un momento y luego de la nada me abrazó, fue algo repentino pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que comenzó a llorar, no entendí muy bien de que iba todo, solamente lo abracé más fuerte, al parecer estaba descargando lo que se había guardado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Blu… No pasa nada… Estoy aquí contigo… Todo está bien- Le dije para tratar de calmarlo.

-No Perla… no todo está bien… Hay muchas cosas que te oculté por miedo a que parecerte tonto o muy sentimental… Debí… Debí confiar en ti… Perdóname…- Me dijo entre su llanto, para mí era desgarrador escucharlo así… Pero a la vez era sano que lo hiciera, nadie puede vivir con esos sentimientos para sí mismo.

-Blu… Es tu manera de ser lo que me gusta de ti… Tu honestidad… Tu carisma… Todo… No hay nada que perdonar… Nunca lo ha habido- Después de eso yo tampoco pude contener las lágrimas, no me puse como Blu, pero sí derrame varias esa noche, perdí la noción del tiempo en ese abrazo que pareció ser eterno, lo que empezó siendo solo "nostalgia" terminó siendo un mar de sentimientos escondidos de Blu. Por fin Blu se calmó, me miró a los ojos, se podía notar la gran diferencia en su estado de ánimo, lo besé en la mejilla.

-Te amo Blu- Le susurré al oído.

-Y yo a ti Perla… Gracias por estar conmigo- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No Blu… Gracias a ti por haberme encontrado- Le dije para luego besarlo, el correspondió el beso, un beso simplemente mágico, no había mejor prueba del amor que sentíamos uno por el otro, te amo Blu.

* * *

**Bueno, fue algo corto porque como dije solo fue algo así como un pequeño proyecto y no sé, a mí me gusto la trama pero bueno espero que cuando menos los haya entretenido un rato, y pronto actualizaré mi otro fic, gracias por leer**


End file.
